


Кэналлийская баллада

by Feuermai



Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [12]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Action, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Poetry, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuermai/pseuds/Feuermai
Summary: Через много лет первая встреча Алвы и Моро обросла эпическими подробностями.
Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini





	Кэналлийская баллада

**Author's Note:**

> Отклонения от канона

— А как я узнаю, что он меня выбрал?  
— Он захочет тебя убить.  
_«Аватар»_

Давным-давно, когда Круг Скал  
Неумолимо подступал  
К Излому, бедствия суля,  
Когда Франциска-короля  
На троне Фердинанд сменил  
(Тот, что не правил, но царил)  
И Алва, гении войны,  
Границы берегли страны —  
Об этих стародавних днях  
Спою гостям сегодня я.

Спою о том, кого Излом  
Великим сделал королем —  
О Рокэ Первом; но в тот год,  
О коем мой рассказ пойдет,  
Ещё не ведал он, что трон  
Ему Судьбою присужден.  
Он на войне очередной  
Вел авангард в атаку, но  
Победой озаренный день  
Нежданно омрачила тень:  
Его любимого коня  
Убили на закате дня.

Был страшный бой, жестокий бой,  
Мориск не пережил его.  
История как мир стара:  
В наездника стрелявший враг  
Попал в коня; забился конь,  
Погас в глазах его огонь.  
Да, на войне бывает: вдруг  
То конь умрет, то лучший друг.  
За таллы друга не купить,  
Но лошадь можно раздобыть.

Столичный рынок всем хорош,  
Там что угодно ты найдешь!  
Но самых лучших лошадей  
Ищи не там, ищи южней:  
Где зреет сладкий виноград,  
Морисков боевых растят.  
О, Рокэ ведал толк в войне,  
Гитарах, лошадях, вине  
И, недоверчивый к купцам,  
К морискам он поехал сам.

Там встретил радостно его,  
Как будто друга своего,  
Конюший — крепкий, пожилой,  
По молодости — удалой  
Наездник, на излёте дней —  
Заводчик мирный лошадей.  
Конюший Рокэ говорит:  
«О, соберано удивит  
Морисков наших вид и стать,  
Им впору не скакать — летать,  
На них не стыдно королю  
На поле выезжать в бою  
(Да только кажется, что он  
Не для сражений был рожден).

Табун пасется целый день,  
И праздных стойл тупая лень  
Неведома моим коням.  
Позвольте, покажу их вам,  
Они к полудню из полей  
Приходят сами за своей  
Привычной порцией овса…  
О, что за кони! Чудеса!».

Табун и правда шел домой  
За кобылицею гнедой,  
И кони гривами трясли,  
Хвостами пышными мели —  
В зеленом море корабли.

«Таких, как наши, лошадей  
Вы не отыщете нигде!  
Резвы, послушны и умны,  
Не мира лошади — войны,  
Им совершенно нипочем  
Небесный гром и пушек гром».

Конюший лошадей трепал  
По холкам, щедро насыпал  
В кормушки доброго зерна.  
И, право, не его вина,  
Что Рокэ, кажется, скучал,  
Как будто он не замечал  
Ни чистокровных жеребцов,  
Ни их подруг; его лицо  
Не оживилось ни на миг.  
И тут, похожее на крик,  
Дурное ржанье донеслось.  
И быстро обернулся гость,  
Так, словно голос он узнал,  
Так, словно друг его позвал.

Вдали метался черный смерч,  
Который вздумалось облечь  
Природе в форму жеребца.  
Он враз на свечку поднялся,  
Кося глазами на табун;  
Он мял копытами траву  
И вдоль ограды взад-вперёд  
Скакал, грозя снести её.

Взгляд синих глаз, взгляд чёрных глаз —  
Есть что-то общее у вас.  
Сапфировый и чёрный взгляд,  
Одним огнем они горят!

Конюший, взгляд перехватив,  
Вдруг тон сменил и зачастил,  
Волнуясь, комкая слова:  
«Нет-нет, тот конь не нужен вам,  
То дикий конь, то буйный конь,  
С ним сладить будет нелегко.  
Нет, соберано, одного  
Недаром заперли его.  
Он с жеребячества дурной,  
Вся жизнь его — жестокий бой,  
Он ни людей, ни лошадей  
Не хочет подпускать к себе.

Когда пришел заездки срок,  
Гонсало, лучший наш ездок,  
Решил мориска усмирить,  
Но быстро растерял он прыть,  
Когда в четвертый раз упал  
И под удар копыт попал.  
То было давешней зимой,  
С тех пор Гонсало наш хромой.  
Лишь Леворукому, видать,  
Под силу Моро оседлать.

Тут Рокэ усмехнулся вдруг.  
Азарт, а вовсе не испуг  
Плясал в сапфировых глазах,  
Безумный, яростный азарт —  
Он с радостью вступил в игру.  
«Зачем же пропадать добру? —  
С улыбкой он сказал лихой. —  
От скуки изнывает конь!  
Сам Леворукий, говорят,  
От смерти бережет меня...  
Рискну!» — и, хлыст с земли подняв,  
На территорию коня  
Ступил, легко перемахнув  
Ограду. Затаивши дух,  
Смотрел конюший — может вновь  
Пролить мориск безумный кровь!

Еще не знавший седока,  
Вздымал тот черные бока  
И взглядом бешеным смотрел.  
Огонь закатный в нем горел,  
И злость его была темна,  
Как в шторм бурлящая волна.

Взгляд синих глаз, взгляд чёрных глаз,  
Есть что-то общее у вас.  
Сапфировый и чёрный взгляд,  
Одним огнем они горят!

Конь, ненавидя чужака,  
Сорвался вдруг издалека,  
Стоял — и сразу, вмиг, в карьер.  
Он не скакал, о нет, — летел!  
Летел, как черная стрела,  
И ненависть его звала,  
Звала смести и растоптать,  
Звала на части разорвать.

Конь мчался прямо на него,  
А Рокэ, словно ничего  
Ему и вовсе не грозит,  
Стоял и ждал; и стук копыт  
Звучал как реквием в тиши.  
«Вам надоело, что ли, жить?!» —  
Конюший крикнул. В тот же миг  
Взметнулся хлыст, и он настиг  
Мориска, воздух расчертив.  
Остановился конь ретив,  
И поднялся он на дыбы,  
И пыли серые столпы  
Из-под копыт его взвились —  
Он не ценил людскую жизнь.  
Он мог убить, хотел убить,  
Он не щадил — он насмерть бил.

Взгляд синих глаз, взгляд чёрных глаз,  
Есть что-то общее у вас.  
Сапфировый и чёрный взгляд,  
Одним огнем они горят!

Удар обрушился копыт.  
А что же Рокэ? Он стоит,  
Как в танце, место уступив,  
А конь, по воздуху отбив,  
Поворотился, чтоб лягнуть,  
Но Рокэ в сторону шагнуть  
Успел, и наконец он сам  
Решил упрямцу показать,  
Кто в танце бешеном ведет,  
И снова хлыст пустил он в ход.

Взгляд синих глаз, взгляд чёрных глаз,  
Есть что-то общее у вас.  
Сапфировый и чёрный взгляд,  
Одним огнем они горят!

Нет, он коня не забивал,  
Он гнал его, жестоко гнал —  
Сперва к ограде, а затем  
По кругу. Кажется, везде  
Он успевал, и хлыст свистел  
То у земли, то в высоте.  
И вот, в шестнадцатом поту,  
Весь в белой пене, на свету  
Блестящей, заметался конь.  
Да, Моро было нелегко –  
Ведь Повелителю Ветров  
Не страшен смерча грозный рёв.

Метался в панике мориск,  
Он в сторону — но быстрый хлыст  
Опять дорогу перекрыл,  
Конь развернулся, отскочил,  
Надрывно, жалобно заржал  
И снова бросился бежать,  
Но не заметил, что зажать  
Его задумал в угол враг,  
Еще один, последний шаг —  
И замыкается капкан…  
Сжимающая хлыст рука  
Путь к отступленью пресекла  
В последний раз — и замерла,  
И вдруг… к себе подозвала.

Идет мориск, склонив главу.  
Во сне ли или наяву,  
Ласкаясь, тычется в ладонь  
Безумный конь, жестокий конь?  
Как воин, честно признает  
Он поражение свое,  
И Рокэ гладит в первый раз  
Его легонько между глаз  
И шепчет ласково ему…  
Что? Знамо ветру одному.

Взгляд синих глаз, взгляд чёрных глаз,  
Есть что-то общее у вас.  
Сапфировый и чёрный взгляд,  
Одним огнем они горят!

Им вместе суждено пройти  
В грядущем многие пути,  
Пути страданий и потерь,  
Но мы оставим их теперь…  
Я скромный бард, не мне сложить  
Мелодию длиною в жизнь.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" width="500px" alt="изображение" /></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
